¿Play Again?
by Shadaria50
Summary: En una noche de hallowen, no hay nada mejor que rentar un videojuego de tu infancia para matar el tiempo mientras los demas piden dulces y se disfrazan, ¿pero que pasaria si ese juego se convierte en tu peor pesadilla?


Lo recuerdo todo como si hubiese pasado ayer… me encontraba sola en mi casa, mis padres habían ido a visitar a mis abuelos, y mi hermana se había ido con unas amigas a pedir dulces, después de eso irían a una fiesta de Hallowen..

Por mas que me insistió no quise ir, las fiestas no son lo mio y ya estoy demasiado vieja para vestirme de catrina e ir de casa en casa pidiendo dulces. O eso al menos creo yo

Así que preferí sacar la vieja consola de mi padre, la "sega génesis", la saque del sótano donde la teníamos guardada, recordé que recién la semana pasada me había alquilado en la tienda de videojuegos el juego "Sonic CD", tenia tanto que no lo jugaba y que mejor que jugarlo ahora para matar el tiempo, aprovechando que estoy sola y mi hermana no esta aquí para molestarme.

Encendi el reproductor de mi computadora portátil y deje que el disco "Lost and Found" comenzara a sonar, subi todo el volumen de mi portátil para disfrutar de mi canción preferida "I am all of me" de mi grupo favorito Crush40.

Al sonar de la canción comencé por conectar la génesis a mi televisor, después de conectarlo con éxito la encendí, por un momento pensé que no funcionaria ya que lleva mucho tiempo guardada y por los años esta completamente llena de polvo, con un trapo viejo que encontré por ahí la limpie y fui a buscar la bolsita de la tienda con el juego adentro.

Tome la bolsa y regrese a la sala, saque de dentro la cajita con el juego, la portada del Sonic CD estaba en todo su esplendor, no se porque pero me gusta la portada, tan genial que es teniendo a los dos Sonic, el metal y el clásico.

Estaba tan emocionada por jugar, recuerdo que cuando era niña me encantaba ponerlo en mi reproductor porque así podía escuchar las canciones del juego, esta vez la música había cambiado ni cuenta me había dado, ahora sonaba "Almost Dead". Abri la caja para por fin poder jugar, dentro de la caja se encontraba el CD pero sin la etiqueta que tienen los juegos originales, solo tenia escrito con plumín azul las palabras "Sonic CD".

-Quizas sea porque es una copia pirata- Pense, sin tomarme importancia saque con cuidado el disco y note que debajo de el había una inscripción la cual decía:

"Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Izquierda, Derecha" "46-12-25"

La curiosidad comenzó a adueñarse de mi, así que puse el disco dentro de la consola y apareció la típica imagen de Sonic, y la leyenda que decía "Start" mirando la caja comencé a hacer lo que decía, apretando los botones indicados, me apareció un menú donde decía "Sound Test" y ahí le coloque los números que indicaba la caja…

Creía que lo había echo de manera incorrecta porque me apareció de repente una imagen con varios Sonic's en un tipo mosaico, donde la cara de este se veía deformada, el fondo estaba completamente oscuro, en la pantalla había unas letras escritas en Japones, si mis conocimientos en Japones no me traicionan el mensaje decía lo siguiente:

"La dicha es Infinita, Corporación Sega, Imagen Creada por Majin"

Creo que el mensaje no es tan perturbador si no, la canción de fondo que se puede escuchar.. y que Maji en japonés quiere decir diablo o demonio, la música es tan horrenda y me pone los nervios de punta, suena al fondo como si alguien se riera de forma siniestra…

La música de mi portátil se ha silenciado, trate de reiniciar el juego pero sin ningún resultado la imagen del mosaico de Sonic con el mensaje seguía ahí, trate de desconectar la consola pero no pude, la música seguía sonando y sentía un poco de frio, trate de tranquilizarme, pero sentí una presencia extraña detrás mio, trate de concentrarme en pensamientos diferentes, con dificultad tome mi teléfono celular sin voltear atrás pero mi celular no reaccionaba.

Volvi a dejar el teléfono donde lo tome, me arme de valor y poco a poco gire mi cabeza para ver que o quien estaba detrás mio, tal vez ese fue mi enorme error pues detrás mio se encontraba lo que parecía ser un erizo… para ser mas precisa.. se parecía a Sonic pero estaba flotando su mirada estaba fija en el piso y de el note que escurría sangre, mi respiración comenzo a ser mas rápida de lo normal, me sentía aterrada.

Trate de moverme pero me tomo del brazo y me miro fijamente a los ojos, nunca olvidare esa imagen sus ojos eran de color negro y rojo, de ellos emanaba mas sangre, de manera siniestra me dijo "Yo soy dios", me asuste tanto que trate de zafarme lo mas rápido que pude del erizo, cuando lo logre, decidí desconectar la Genesis, cuando la desconecte y me di vuelta el erizo manchado de sangre se había ido, pero en la pantalla de mi televisor el mensaje había cambiado, la misma imagen seguía ahí, pero el mensaje ahora decía

"Nunca podrás escaparte de mi, donde quiera que tu vayas yo estare persiguiéndote"

Mi miedo fue aun mayor, la canción ya no sonaba pero ese mensaje no podía borrarlo de mi cabeza, no dude ni un segundo mas, decidi regresar el disco a su caja para enviarlo de nuevo al lugar donde lo había rentado.

Espero que les haya gustado, es una pequeña creppypasta que escribi basandome en los creppypastas de Sonic CD mezclado con Sonic. exe si quisieran leer algo sobre algun otro tipo de creppypasta pueden decirme en los comentarios, gracias :3


End file.
